Dawnstar (Joceyb23)
Dawnstar is the current leader of SunClan. She is Joceyb23's oc. Spellchecking and adding categories to this oc is allowed, but please, do not steal. Appearance Dawnstar is a dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, four white paws, long whiskers, and a white-tipped tail. Personality Dawnstar is an introvert who prefers to spend her time alone or with her kin. She was a lot more shy when she was younger, but now that the responsibility of SunClan falls on her shoulders Dawnstar feels more confident in speaking out and speaking up for herself or for her Clan. Dawnstar tries to be as fair as possible, but sometimes gets frustrated over simple quarrels. Backstory Kithood Dawnkit was born to Whitepool and Sunstar of SunClan, along with Goldkit and Stormkit. Back then, SunClan was run very differently then it is today. The leader's first born son would become the next leader. If the leader did not have a son, then his first born daughter's mate would become leader next. Since Dawnkit had grown up with these rules, she never questioned her place in Clan life. She played happily with her littermates and two older she-kits, Rosekit and Lilykit. Lilykit was funny and adventurous and made up her own make-believe Clan called StoneClan. Rosekit wanted to be a medicine cat and was much softer than her sister, but still had that same spark of energy that Lilykit did. Goldkit was fascinated by herbs and looked up to Rosekit. Lilykit was Dawnkit closest friend. Stormkit was sick of being the only tom and mostly hung around an apprentice named Spiderpaw. Eventually, Rosekit and Lilykit went on to become apprentices. Rosepaw got one of the two medicine cats, Bluewing as her mentor, while Lilypaw got a warrior named Treefall Dawnkit was sad when Lilypaw became an apprentice, since she didn't have much time to play with Dawnkit anymore. Another she-cat named Hollyclaw was expecting in the nursery at this time. She eventually gave birth to four kits: Flamekit, Lionkit, Whitekit, and AmberUnfortunately, Whitekit died at birth, leaving Hollyclaw sad and lonely. Stormkit was excited to have some other toms to play with, and soon after Hollyclaw's kits were born, Dawnkit, Stormkit, and Goldkit became apprentices. Apprenticeship Dawnpaw was apprenticed to a warrior named Larkpool, Stormpaw got Sunstar as a mentor (since he was going to be the next leader), and Goldpaw got the other medicine cat, Greenstalk. Dawnpaw was a pretty average hunter and fighter. She often got distracted, and Larkpool snapped at her a lot. Dawnpaw was also shy around the other apprentices and tried to keep her distance. Lilypaw often came to her and tried to coax her out of the corner. One afternoon on a sunny border patrol, Dawnpaw came across a tree with a hollow inside. Inside that hollow were two nests, and one was occupied by a black she-cat with white patches that kind of looked like clouds. The she-cat woke up and immediately noticed Dawnpaw. She told her that her name was Lola and that she was a loner and asked why Dawnpaw was in her home. Dawnpaw tried to explain that Lola was the intruder, that she was trespassing on SunClan territory. Lola immediately started asking lots of questions about her Clan and how it working and this and that and...Dawnpaw eventually asked Lola where her parents were. Lola grew very quiet. She explained that her parents had been killed by a badger attack and that her older brother, Adam, took care of her. Dawnpaw felt sorry for Lola, but she had to tell Sunstar that loners were on their territory. Just then, Adam came home. Lola explained who Dawnpaw was and Adam explained their situation in a bit more detail. He told her that their mother had been a kittypet and their father a loner. His mother, Shimmer, had fallen in love with his father, Fang, and left her Twoleg nest to live in the forest with him. Shimmer gave birth to Adam, and then later to Lola. Badgers had recently attacked them, killing Shimmer and Fang, and leaving Adam and Lola by themselves. Dawnpaw felt really bad about the whole situation. She decided not to tell Sunstar about Adam and Lola. Whenever she could, Dawnpaw would visit Adam and Lola. Eventually, Lilypaw, now Lilywater, noticed Dawnpaw sneaking out of camp. One day she followed her asked what she was doing. Dawnpaw told Lilywater and introduced her to Adam and Lola. It wasn't long until other cats began to notice Dawnpaw and now Lilywater sneaking off. Word got to Sunstar, and he found Dawnpaw with the loners. Dawnpaw had to stand before the Clan and explain what she was doing. She told them everything, and then said that they should join SunClan. Sunstar was shocked, then realized that it would be good to have two more warriors. Lola became Galaxypaw (name was requested by her, reason why is on her page), and Adam became a warrior but kept his loner name. Warrior Life Dawnpaw and Stormpaw passed their assessments and got the names Dawnmoon and Stormheart. Now as a warrior, Dawnmoon began to develop romantic feelings for Adam. Adam returned these feelings, and the two became mates. Something horrible occured during Dawnmoon's time as a warrior. An outbreak of greencough made it's way towards SunClan, killing off three of the medicine cats: Greenstalk, Bluewing, and Rosepaw, now Rosewing. Goldpaw, now Goldfur, was overwhelmed and overworked because the number of medicine cats had gone from four to one. Many, other cats died, including Dawnmoon's mother, Whitepool. But the greencough eventually cleared up. Hollyclaw had another litter of kits: Sunkit and Waterkit. When the kits became apprentices, Dawnmoon got Waterpaw as her apprentice. Soon, a group of cats called the Moontribe moved onto SunClan's territory. They lived on the moor and became MoonClan. Life was a bit different, having another Clan at their borders. But nothing could prepare SunClan for - The Murder of Stormheart Dawnmoon's brother, Stormheart, was a very important member of SunClan, as he was the future leader of the Clan. But Spiderbush, the apprentice that Stormheart played with as a little kit, was moody and jealous of Stormheart. He wanted the love and attention that Stormheart had. ''He ''wanted to lead. One night, Spiderbush killed Stormheart in secret. SunClan was horrified to find him dead. Now, the Clan was looking at Adam with wide eyes. Since Stormheart was dead and and Goldfur was a medicine cat, Dawnmoon's mate would be the next leader. And her mate was Adam. Spiderbush noticed this and tried and failed to flirt with Dawnmoon. He didn't like her, but she was his only path to leadership. Dawnmoon rejected Spiderbush every time. Spiderbush was so frustrated, so annoyed, so angry, that he abandoned his plan and ran away. Sunstar was growing old by now and was about to die. He summoned Dawnmoon, Goldfur, and Adam, to his nest as he was dying and told Adam that it was his time. Adam cut Sunstar off and told Sunstar that he wasn't ready to be leader, He meowed that Dawnmoon should be leader, she understood SunClan much better than he did. Sunstar hesitated, then agreed. Leadership After Dawnmoon recieved her nine lives, StarClan told her that a new rule must be made: Leaders should have a deputy to take over when they die. Dawnstar agreed to the rule. Dawnstar made Flametalon, formerly known as Flamekit, Hollyclaw's kit, her deputy. Flametalon and Lilywater had kits: Redkit and Moonkit. Dawnstar also had Adam's kits: Smallkit and Bravekit. The four kits grew up together as good friends. Two more Clans were formed: ForestClan and WaterClan (WaterClan was created by Dawnstar's old apprentice, Waterpaw, now Waterstar) The Clans were at peace for a little bit. But trouble always comes back. A vicious rogue group led by a tom named Ash was causing trouble on the borders. ForestClan allied itself with the group, and SunClan, MoonClan, and WaterClan have to work together against the rogues. SunClan was recently attacked by the rogues. Goldfur and Flametalon died, Moonwhisker, formerly known as Moonkit, Lilywater's daughter, lost an eye, and a warrior named Stonecrash had a permanent limp. Relationships Whitepool Whitepool is Dawnstar's mother. Before she died, Dawnstar and Whitepool were very close. Whenever Dawnstar was unsure or confused or scared, Whitepool would comfort her. Dawnstar was devastated when she died. Sunstar Sunstar is Dawnstar's father. Before he died, Dawnstar respected her father. She was sometimes intimidated by him and didn't always agree with what he thought. Stormheart Stormheart is Dawnstar's brother. Before he died, Dawnstar liked her brother very much. As kits, they played a lot, and they often had inside jokes that no one except for them and Goldfur understood. Sometimes Dawnstar argued with her brother, but most of the time they got on very well. Goldstar Goldfur is Dawnstar's sister. Before she died, Goldfur was one of Dawnstar's best friends. The sisters were very close and spent a lot of time together. Adam Adam is Dawnstar's mate. They love each other a lot and constantly help each other through their daily lives. Adam sometimes worries about her, since Dawnstar is only SunClan's second leader, hense a lot of pressure. Lilywater Lilywater is Dawnstar's best friend. The two she-cats have been inseparable since Dawnstar was born. Lilywater helped to coax Dawnstar out of the nursery and into the camp, and is always there for her when she needs help. After Flametalon's death, Dawnstar has tried to comfort Lilywater more and sooth her. Galaxystorm Galaxystorm, formerly known as Lola, is another of Dawnstar's good friends. Dawnstar gets on with her pretty well and is delighted by the fact that she had Stormheart's kits. Flametalon Flametalon was Dawnstar's faithful deputy and mate of her best friend. Dawnstar got on with him very well and is helping Lilywater get through his death. Spiderbush Spiderbush killed Dawnstar's brother and tried to flirt with Dawnstar in order to become leader. Dawnstar hates him and hopes that they will never meet again. Larkpool Larkpool was Dawnstar's mentor. Dawnpaw was Larkpool's first apprentice, and she was a little tough on her. But Larkpool is one of the most respected cats that Dawnstar knows, and always has a bit of wisdom to share with Dawnstar. Waterstar Waterstar was Dawnstar's apprentice, back when she was Waterpaw. Waterpaw was a good first apprentice in Dawnstar's eyes. She enjoyed teaching her and was saddened by her departure. Rosewing Rosewing was a good friend of Dawnstar's when she was alive. They played together as kits and Rosewing was Goldfur's best friend. Smallflower Smallflower is Dawnstar's daughter. Dawnstar loves her very much, but is very distracted by managing a Clan and often doesn't have time to spend with Smallflower. Smallflower is often bitter and frustrated towards Dawnstar. Braveclaw Braveclaw is Dawnstar's son. Dawnstar also doesn't have much time for her son, but Braveclaw shakes it off a lot easier than Smallflower. Braveclaw takes it as Dawnstar leaving him alone so that he can become a great warrior. Gallery Screenshot 2020-01-31 at 6.20.03 PM.png|Dawnstar's full body Screenshot 2020-02-01 at 2.42.13 PM.png|Dawnstar's pelt Screenshot 2020-02-01 at 2.42.22 PM.png|Dawnstar's head. Screenshot 2020-02-09 at 2.50.37 PM.png|Attempting to make Dawnstar on CartoonizeMyPet.com Quotes ''"Maybe we don't have to be who we were set in stone to be. Maybe we can break the rules. Maybe it's up to...us." - ''Dawnmoon to Adam and Goldfur. ''"I did the right thing. If you want to punish me for that, you can." ''- Dawnpaw to Sunstar about helping Adam and Lola. Triva * Dawnstar was the first oc created by Joceyb23. * Dawnstar is Joceyb23's main oc. * Dawnstar was originally going to have powers, but they were taken away in fear of making Dawnstar a Mary Sue. * "Dawnpaw" is Joceyb23's BlogClan name. Category:Characters Category:Leaders Category:She-Cats Category:Unusable Clan Cats Category:Content (Joceyb23) Category:Work In Progress